Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project and TNX since (Month) (Year) ;June 14, 2012 - Former Morning Musume member Takahashi Ai is in a relationship with Abe Koji? :It has been reported that former Morning Musume member Takahashi Ai (25) and comedian Abe Koji (37), the winner of 2010’s ‘R-1 Grand Prix’ (Japanese solo comedian battle), are in a relationship. According to a weekly tabloid magazine ‘FRYDAY‘ (issued on June 15th), the two are living together in Tokyo. Along with the article, the magazine posted pictures showing Abe dropping off Takahashi, who is currently playing a role in NHK Taiga drama ‘Taira no Kiyomori‘, at the TV station and picking her up after work with his car. The couple were also seen at the restaurant having a dinner together. Reportedly, they started dating after they co-starred in the stage play, ‘Hamlet’, back in May 2011. It is said that after Takahashi graduated from Morning Musume in September last year, they formally started dating. Both agencies denied the report and stated, “We heard they are good friends. There is no fact that they are living together.” Abe divorced his now ex-wife in 2007, and there is a daughter between them. ;June 09, 2012 - Kikkawa Yuu to Appear at Anime Weekend in Atlanta :Kikkawa Yuu will make an appearance in Atlanta for the Anime Weekend event. The Anime Weekend event isn’t until September, so there’s not much information available. The website hasn’t been updated either, so now we only have to go on this flyer. Hopefully anyone living nearby will be able to attend and enjoy the event. The event date is set for 9/28-9/30. ;June 07, 2012 - Ogawa Makoto App Released, Titled “Bagel Navi” :A new iOS app by Ogawa Makoto titled Bagel Navi has been released on iTunes. The application helps you find the best bagel. We have seen various app releases from H!P in both the iOS and Android markets so it was quite a surprise to see that a new app was released by Ogawa Makoto, much more because of the theme she chose since it’s a very unique idea for an app. Applications for finding bagels are very rare (apart from the applications for stores that sell them). As for the app itself there isn’t much else to say but “sparkle filled colorful backgrounds with bagels and Makoto” … which sums up the appearance but it also features a link to various bagel shops, comments from Ogawa, a ranking of her favorite bagels, a “bagel date”, and more. Hopefully bagel and Ogawa Makoto fans get a chance to download the app! ;June 05, 2012 - “Young Girls Who Want To Play In A Band With Tanaka Reina” :A new project by Tsunku involving a group centered around Tanaka Reina has been announced. The audition is for a vocalists and a guitarist. Those who apply must be between the ages of 15 – 22. Tanaka will continue her activities in Morning Musume while being in this group. While details about the final band are somewhat scarce, it seems like it will give Tanaka a great opportunity to show her talent outside of Morning Musume. Auditions will start on 6/17 and continue for 4 weekends consecutively. Reina Audition Site. ;May 31, 2012 - Buono! Invited To Perform At Nippon Budokan Alongside Other Idol Groups :Buono! have been invited to perform alongside several idol groups in an event produced by AKB48′s Sashihara Rino titled Daichikaiyubi Matsuri ~Idol Rinji Soukai~ at the Nippon Budokan venue. Other groups that were also invited are Idoling!!!, Sashihara Rino, Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku, SUPER☆GiRLS, Tokyo Joshiryu, Passpo☆, Momoiro Clover Z, and Watarirouka Hashiritai 7. The event is (not surprisingly) centered on Sashihara Rino since you have to buy her single to get an application card for the ticket to the event (from what I understand), and while it might not be explicitly announced it’s a very smart way to encourage promotion for Sashihara since it encourages fans from other groups who otherwise wouldn’t buy her single to get one in order to see their favorite group perform at the Nippon Budokan. This in a way would give her some exposure and ultimately give her more fans (basic marketing), but it also helps the other groups too since there will most likely be many fans from other groups who might become their fans as well, so in the end it’s a great way for all groups to get great exposure. Most likely many Buono fans are also fans of other idol groups (we’re all idol fans after all), so I strongly encourage those in the area to check out the event if they’re interested since it seems like a great way to see many idol groups perform alongside each other in one of the best venues in Japan! The event will take place on 6/25. ;May 23, 2012 - Yaguchi Mari and Nakamura Masaya hold their Wedding Ceremony. :On May 22nd, former Morning Musume member Yaguchi Mari and actor Nakamura Masaya held a wedding ceremony at St. Grace Cathedral in Aoyama. After holding their ceremony, the two held a press conference at their reception, where Nakamura expressed, “I was moved. Both our fathers cried from beginning to end, which made me cry. But as the groom, I think I was able to hold a successful wedding ceremony.” Meanwhile, Yaguchi revealed, “I’ve always lived at my parents’ house, so it really hit me when I thought about how I would be leaving.” She then said, “I’m afraid of the letter to both our parents at the reception. I will do my best to read it.” Her husband comforted her saying, “You’ll be okay.” As this was Nakamura’s first time seeing Yaguchi in a wedding dress, he blushed, “She’s too beautiful. She’s beautiful. She’s more beautiful than I have ever seen.” Yaguchi also said, “My husband is also very good looking today. I can show him off proudly.” The couple got married on May 22nd of last year, so this day marked their 1 year anniversary. Nakamura stated, “As a wife? She’s great!“, and Yaguchi responded, “His kindness is the best so I feel I’ve found a wonderful person. I’m sorry to boast.” About 260 guests including Dream Morning Musume, Nakayama Hideyuki, and Osawa Akane came to celebrate the couple’s special day. The members of Dream Morning Musume sang Morning Musume’s hit song, “Happy Summer Wedding“. This day also marked the opening of Tokyo Sky Tree. To commemorate this occasion, the couple made a 63.4 inch wedding cake, 1/1000 the size of the Tokyo Sky Tree. ;May 21, 2012 - Berryz Koubou To Attend “Japan Festa 2012″ In Bangkok :Berryz Koubou has been selected to attend the annual Japan Festa held in Bagkok. Hello! Project groups have been a part of the Japan Festa for 3 years now and each year, 3 or 4 artists/groups from Hello! Project and Up-Front Agency are chosen and put into a poll for Thailand fans to chose which one they’d like most to attend the event, and it seems that thanks to Berryz Koubou’s concert held in Thailand a couple of years ago, they have gained some notoriety there and were the ones chosen by fans to attend this year’s event (the other selected groups were Morning Musume, C-ute and S/mileage). The event will be held on August 25 for a meet and greet session and on August 26 for a mini-concert. ;May 20, 2012 - Morning Musume Announces 50th Single "One Two Three / The Matenrou Show" :Morning Musume has reach an impressive milestone. The group has announced that they will be releasing their 50th single, "One Two Three / The Matenrou Show" on July 4th. The single will be released in 7 editions. There will be a regular edition version which only includes a CD, 3 limited edition versions which only include a CD and 3 limited edition version which include a CD and a DVD. Each limited edition version of the single will include an application for an event. Further details about the single have not yet been revealed. ;May 14, 2012 - Nakajima Saki & Sengoku Minami Starring In A Stage Play Titled “Junkers Come Here” :The play though is based off an anime movie and here’s the the plot summary from Anime News Network: :The story is about a young girl named Hiromi Nozawa and her dog, Junkers (pronounced Yoon-kers). Hiromi is having troubles at home mainly because of her parents wanting to separate. As she is fighting the loneliness and sorrow which is tearing her apart………Junkers trys to comfort her because unlike any other dog….he can talk and grant her 3 wishes. The stage play will be running from 7/3 to 7/8. ;May 13, 2012 - Morning Musume & S/mileage FC Event, “Gachi☆Kira” :“Mousuma (モースマ), the name for the new members of MM and S/mileage, will have an interesting fan club event this summer. Over the course of 4 nights, the 12 new members will be placed into shuffle units of 6 members, with each member performing twice. Each night will have a variety of attractions which will serve as a competition for a later fan club live in which the members who were successful in the competition will get to lead more than the members who did poorly. The event’s name is “~Gachi-Kira~” :Preliminary events (at Yokohama Blitz): :June 15: Fukumura, Ikuta, Ishida, Kudou, Nakanishi, Tamura :June 18: Sayashi, Suzuki, Iikubo, Satou, Takeuchi, Katsuta :June 20: Fukumura, Suzuki, Iikubo, Kudou, Nakanishi, Takeuchi :June 28: Ikuta, Sayashi, Ishida, Satou, Katsuta, Tamura :Final event (at Zepp Tokyo): July 1 (two shows)” :It’s a competition between the new members with the winner(s) receiving the spotlight. H!P has had a lot of funny friendly competitions in the past so I’m really looking forward to seeing this on DVD because anything can happen. ;May 4, 2012 - Mitsui Aika to graduate from Morning Musume :Mitsui Aika’s graduation has just been announced. Official Aika's statement: Thank you for always supporting me. But at this time I, Mitsui Aika, have decided to graduate from Morning Musume. Last May, I felt a lot of discomfort in my foot. There have been various attempts to help me improve my problem, but I have been diagnosed with an ‘abnormal’ bone disorder. Because of this, I’m closing full activities as a Morning Musume member so that I may rest. Recently, I’ve been feeling more grateful for being able to participate in Morning Musume and have been looking forward to participating in a range of activties. However, I went to get diagnosed on April 23rd. Although they said “You bone doesn’t show any signs of abnormality. So it won’t be problem during everyday life activities”, they also said “however, if you continue with strenuous exercise, this could potentially happen again”. I thought maybe I’d be at 100% one day as a Momusu member, but the diagnosis said there is a risk of recurrence. I spoke with my mother about the consultation and my future. You need to put your health first, and not worry about the members, staff or fans. So, I wish to graduate. As it’s because of my body, I should graduate soon. Tsunku and the staff agreed that the best time to graduate would be during the spring tour since the last performance on May 18th is at Budokan. I know it is sudden. I want to apologize to the members and the fans and hope they understand. I’m sorry to the fans who hoped that I would be able to dance in full. So until the end of the Budokan performance, I will do my best. So until the last show, thank you for your support. After Morning musume, I will consult with the staff and Tsunku about what kind of activities I can do within Hello Project. ;April 27, 2012 - Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ Raw Available on USB :It was announced that the raw footage of Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ would be available for purchase on a USB. According to the official announcement it looks as though you have to reserve in advance and the USB will be available for pick up after the concert. Since it’s on a USB it’s easier for fans to upload it on the internet. Once everyone has seen it, they might be reluctant to purchase the actual DVD, even if the DVD will be of better quality. The USB will be available for purchase at the 4/29 concert. ;April 17, 2012 - “Pocket Morning” and “Mousou Denwa LIFE” Apps Announced :Two new apps will soon be released for iOS and Android devices, the first titled Pocket Morning and the second titled Mousou Denwa LIFE. Pocket Morning will be the mobile version of the popular Q&A questions, but it will also have photos as well as live chat. Mousou Denwa LIFE (Eng: Delusion Phone LIFE) seems like an app that simulates a phone call from a Hello! Project member, although only Tanaka Reina, Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, and Nakajima Saki will be included. Hopefully those with iOS or Android devices try the apps out once they’re released, since it’s not everyday we get to enjoy apps from Hello! Project! Pocket Morning will be out on 4/26 while Mousou Denwa LIFE will be released on 5/2. ;April 03, 2012 - Niigaki Risa To Star In 2 Stage Plays Upon Graduation :It has been scheduled for Niigaki Risa to star in 2 upcoming stage plays after her graduation in May. it seems like her acting career that already kicked off in her days within Momusu will be continuing after her graduation, and having 2 secured spots in 2 stage plays is a great way for Gaki-san to establish herself as an actress, and I’m glad to see that plans have been already made for her since this means that we will be hearing from her for quite some time even after she graduates from Morning Musume and H!P. The stage plays are titled Minori and Tumbling Vol.3, the first having a sort of typical love story starring Gaki as the main act as stated in the description of the play (first challenge at starring on stage upon graduation), while the second seems to be more interesting since Risa will, apart from playing the lead role, have a very strict character. The stage pay Minori will run from 6/29 till 7/10 while Tumbling Vol.3 will run from 8/8 till 8/12. ;March 31, 2012 - Satoda Mai To Graduate From Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and Sapporo Cerbies :Satoda Mai announced that she will graduate from Gatas Brilhantes H.P. and Sapporo Cerbies. With the announcement that Satoda got engaged back in January it was somewhat expected that she would focus a bit more on her personal life once her wedding took place this month to Masahiro Tanaka, and not surprisingly we finally got the announcement that she will indeed be leaving Gatas and Sapporo Cerbies. It seems like the best choice for her since after all she might want to focus a bit more on her marriage, which is understandable since marriage usually means that there will be less time for other activities. She will leave the groups on 3/31. ;March 31, 2012 - Nakazawa Yuko Is Officially Married :Today, Nakazawa Yuko announced that she had officially submitted her registration and had gotten married. The ceremony hasn’t taken place, although it is expected that she will have it before her birthday in June. Since the announcement of her engagement a few months ago, everyone has been looking forward to the day Yuko gets married since she is among the few members who hasn’t had a chance to get married, something that became somewhat of a light joke among H!P, thankfully it seems like those days are over since the big day has come. The actual ceremony hasn’t taken place but like most H!P fans I’ll be looking forward to the pictures of the happy couple once it does since it’s a very happy moment for everyone, although it might be a private event for friends and family. Despite that we wish Yuko a big congratulations and a long and happy life with her new husband! ;March 23, 2012 - New Morning Musume Radio Show For 9th And 10th Generation Members Announced :A new radio show for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume titled Morning Musume no Morning Gakuen ~Houkago Meeting~ (Morning Musume’s Morning Campus ~AfterSchool Meeting~) has been announced. The 8 girls will be hosting the show since this seems like it will be kind of chaotic if everyone wants to have a little talk segment, and while it might be a little hard for everyone to manage showing off their great personalities to the listeners in only half an hour, I really hope that the regularity of the show will allow everyone to gather and have fun together since this will definitely be interesting to listen to, having 8 young girls talking about various subjects. The first broadcast will air on April 7th from 24:30 till 25:00 JST. The radio show will be held every Saturday from 24:30 till 25:00 on Radio NIPPON. ;March 18, 2012 - Niigaki Risa's "Baba-chan" Gone to Heaven :According to Niigaki's Ameba Blog and Blog translations Niigaki Risa's Grandmother who she calls Baba-Chan has passed away on March 9th at the age of 78. Death is unknown due to the fact that it wasn't said on the blog or the hospital or where she died at. Best Wishes to Niigaki From all fans. A quote from Niigaki says "Right now it feels like there’s a big hole in my heart, but the funeral service is over, and we were able to bid farewell properly." Please Support Niigaki Risa in her last moments as a Morning Musume 5th Generation member ;March 11, 2012 - Dream Morning Musume holds their “final” concert :On March 10th, Dream Morning Musume held their ‘First chapter final’ live concert titled “Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan~Dai 1 Shou Shuumaku ‘Yuusha tachi, Shuugou seyo’~” at Nippon Budokan. Current Morning Musume members, and OG members, Ishiguro Aya and Tsuji Nozomi made their guest appearance. Moreover, Goto Maki who has been on indefinite hiatus since the end of last year, also made a surprise appearance, showing a great performance. Dream Morning Musume was formed on January 28th 2011 with 10 former Morning Musume members (Fujimoto Miki did not participate in this live due to her pregnancy). The group has been active mainly for concert tours over this past year. After this live concert, Dream Morning Musume’s activity is going on hiatus for now. For the live, a total of 24 former and current Morning Musume members got together on the stage. Ishiguro who appeared on the stage for the first time in 12 years since she graduated from the group, performed sub-unit Tanpopo’s debut song “Last Kiss”, and “Tanpopo” with Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, and Ishikawa Rika. She commented, “I thought that there could be a barrier between the members since it’s been so long, but actually there wasn’t. I’m glad.” Nakazawa Yuuko and Abe Natsumi then ran up to Ishiguro and Iida, and showed the reunion of the first generation of Morning Musume. Nakazawa said, “It’s fun that these four of us got together again. Please remember Fukuda Asuka (who was also the first generation member) in your head now!” Tsuji who has been on her child-care leave, joined the performance of “The☆Peace!“, and said, “Since Budokan was the very first stage for me, I’m glad that I was able to stand on the same stage with the members again.” Goto visited the concert to celebrate her old fellows’ grand occasion after getting called out by the producer Tsunku♂. She appeared as Pucchimoni (or Petitmoni) with Yasuda Kei and Yoshizawa Hitomi. They performed a medley of “Chokotto Love” and “BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT!“, while receiving many “Gocchin” calls by the audience. Goto said, “It’s been a while to come to Budokan, and Pucchimoni too! Watching the PV in those days brought back memories. I also looked young and powerless.” Since the day was almost exactly a year since the Tohoku earthquake occurred, they sent out the message during the first MC. Last December, the members visited the devastated areas, and 70 disaster victims were invited to this concert. Nakazawa said with tearful eyes, “Dream Morning Musume is immortal. As long as Morning Musume keeps going, we also have to keep working hard too. Let’s meet again someday!", and they performed “Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru” all together in the end. ;February 23, 2012 - Ishiguro Aya & Tsuji Nozomi to make guest appearance at Dream Morning Musume’s last live :It’s been announced that former Morning Musume members Ishiguro Aya (33) and Tsuji Nozomi (24) will be making a guest appearance in Dream Morning Musume’s last live! Dream Morning Musume was created temporarily in January of last year, and consists of 10 former members of Morning Musume. The group will hold their last concert at Nippon Budokan on March 10th. This will be Ishiguro’s first concert since graduating from Morning Musume over 12 years ago. Meanwhile, Tsuji last took the stage 3 years ago for Hello! Project’s Yokohama concert. Hello! Project producer Tsunku offered Ishiguro to participate after she had requested to view the live from the audience. From there, Tsunku also called out to Tsuji, which became the deciding factor of their appearances. Although details regarding their appearances have not been revealed, Ishiguro commented, “I want to enjoy every minute that I can spend with everyone.” Tsuji also stated, “I want to prepare myself from now.” ;Febryary 19, 2012 - Yoshizawa Hitomi And Ishikawa Rika To Sing Opening Theme For “Sengoku Collection” Anime :Yoshizawa Hitomi and Ishikawa Rika will sing the OP theme for the tentatively titled Sengoku Collection anime. According to the information Yossie and Rika will sing the OP theme and Sweety will sing the ED. The anime itself is based on a social networking game, but here is some info about the anime from ANN: :The story is set in the tumultuous Sengoku Era of historical Japan, when military masters circle the figurative throne of Japan’s first shogunate. In the game, “God of War Cards” have been sealed in six hidden treasures, and fighting breaks out among those who seek the treasures. :As a new military master, the player embarks on a journey to obtain the treasures by clearing quests and fighting bosses. It will be interesting to see just how the OP theme sounds since Rika and Yossie singing outside of HANGRY&ANGRY is something we haven’t seen in a while. The anime will start on 4/5. ;February 17, 2012 - Niigaki Risa Official Ameblo Blog :Today Niigaki Risa opend a new ameblo blog. Since several of members already have an ameblo blog, it's good to see that Risa has one now. It's great for her fans to finally be able to enjoy reading her new blog on Ameblo. ;February 08, 2012 - Michishige Sayumi x Sanrio Collaboration Announced :Michishige Sayumi has made a bunny character called Sayu-usa which will be collaborating with Sanrio’s character Cinnamonroll. :On Valentines Day there will be a launch event at Hello Kitty’s Kawaii Paradise stage in Odaiba. There will be collaboration goods for sale, and the first 20 to purchase the goods set will get a handshake ticket to see Sayumi. :There will be various goods for sale. Collaborations between H!P members and some other company are somewhat rare nowadays. Sayu’s overly cute personality and her trademark Usa-chan peace are perfect for many fans who prefer cute things, so I’m not surprised at all that Sanrio has chosen her since it seems like a natural partnership between the two. From what I can tell the event will be done in honor of Cinnamonroll’s 10th anniversary. Hopefully fans in the area can check out the event since it’s a very cute way of celebrating Valentines Day! The event will take place on 2/14. This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Kanji fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. ;June 15, 2012 Happy Birthday! :Arihara Kanna (19th) ;June 17, Coming Soon :Tsuji Nozomi (25th) ;June 19, Coming Soon :Nakazawa Yuko (39th) *Morning Musume - One・two・Three / The Matenrou Show *Release Date: July 4, 2012 *Mano Erina - Song for the DATE *Release Date: June 27, 2012 ;Singles :℃-ute - Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (Single/DVD) - Release Date: April 18, 2012 :S/mileage - Dot Bikini (Single/DVD) - Release Date: May 02, 2012 ;Albums :TBA ;DVDs/Blu-ray :June 13, 2012 - S/mileage - Music V Collection 2 (Blu-Ray) ;Photobooks :June 11, 2012 - Suzuki Airi - Kono Kaze ga Suki (Photobook) ;Single V :TBA ;Singles :BerriKyuu - Chou HAPPY SONG - Release Date - June 20, 2012 :Mano Erina - Song for the DATE - Release Date - June 27, 2012 :Morning Musume - One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show - Release Date: July 4, 2012 :Berryz Koubou - Cha Cha Sing - Release Date - July 25, 2012 :Buono! - Never gonna stop! - Release Date - TBA ;Albums ;DVDs/Blu-Ray :°C-ute - Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku Music VIdeo Extra Ver. Clips (DVD) - Release Date - June 30, 2012 ;Photobooks ;Single V *June 15, 2012 **Yajima Maimi & Airi Suzuki - Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ (DVD) *June 18, 2012 **Hello! Project Kids 10 Shunen Kinen (Photobook) *June 20, 2012 **Dream Morning Musume - Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan - Dai Issho Shumaku "Yusha Tachi, Shugo Seyo" (DVD) *June 20, 2012 **Dream Morning Musume - Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan - Dai Issho Shumaku "Yusha Tachi, Shugo Seyo" (Blu-Ray) *June 20, 2012 **BerriKyuu - Chou HAPPY SONG (Single/DVD) *June 27, 2012 **Mano Erina - Song for the DATE (Single/DVD) *June 27, 2012 **Takahashi Ai - Drama "La Patisserie" (DVD) *June 30,2 012 **°C-ute - Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku Music VIdeo Extra Ver. Clips (DVD) *June 30, 2012 **Kudo Haruka - Greeting Kudo Haruka (DVD) *June 30, 2012 **Tanaka Reina - Kira Kira Special Edited Version Making Of (DVD) *June 30, 2012 **Hello! Project - Hello! Channel DVD Vol.8 (DVD) *June 30,2 2012 **BerriKyuu - Berryz Koubou x ºC-ute Special Book ~RIVAL~12 Shoujo no 10nen Monogatari~ (Photobook) *July 04, 2012 **Buono! - Zen Single Music Video (Blu-Ray) *July 04, 2012 **Morning Muusume - One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show (Single/DVD) *July 11, 2012 **°C-ute - Alo-Hello! 2 (DVD/Blu-Ray) *July 11, 2012 **Mano Erina - Single V Clips 2 (DVD) *July 11, 2012 **Moring Musume - One・Two・Three (Single V) *July 11, 2012 **Mano Erina - Single V Clips 2 (Single V) *July 15, 2012 **Hello! Project - Michishige Sayumi no Mobekimasutte Nani?? 1 (DVD) *July 15, 2012 **Hello! Project - Michishige Sayumi no Mobekimasutte Nani?? 2 (DVD) *July 15, 2012 **Hello! Project - Michishige Sayumi no Mobekimasutte Nani?? 3 (DVD) *July 15, 2012 **Hello! Project - Michishige Sayumi no Mobekimasutte Nani?? 4 (DVD) *July 15, 2012 **Sato Masaki - Greeting Sato Masaki (DVD) *August 03, 2012 **Ishikawa Rika - Atsu-Hime Number (Blu-Ray) * ...that Kominato Miwa of Taiyo to Ciscomoon / T&C Bomber was a part of the SharanQ audition where Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume began, but dropped out to give birth to her second child. * ...that Nakayama Nana is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in Johnny's Jimusho. * ...that Natsuyaki Miyabi is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in AKB48. * ...that Arai Manami is the first Hello! Project member to be born after the debut of Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume. * ...that eight former Morning Musume members got married, that being Ishiguro Aya, Ichii Sayaka, Iida Kaori, Tsuji Nozomi, Fujimoto Miki, Yaguchi Mari, Nakazawa Yuuko, and Kago Ai. * ..that Ichii Sayaka is the only former Morning Musume member to get a divorce. * ...that Hirano Tomomi is the newest member to join Hello! Project at the age of 25 which mean she was the eldest in H!P. * ...that Aiko is the youngest person to join Hello! Project and the first Hello! Project member to be born after the Hello! Project name was established. * ...that there are only two pairs of relatives in H!P. Coincidentally, in both cases the older relative is a member of C-ute and the younger relative is a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. * ...that Takeuchi Akari is the cousin of C-ute's Yajima Maimi. * ...that the year 2009 had the most graduations in the history of H!P (27). * ...that on August 26, 2011, Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa turned 10 years being in Morning Musume. * ...that Takahashi Ai became the second Morning Musume member to be at least 25 years old and the first to reach that age while in the group (original member Nakazawa Yuuko was 24 when the group was formed). * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa are the longest serving leader and sub-leader of Morning Musume. * ...that Ichii Sayaka is the first Morning Musume to graduate at Nippon Bukodan. * ...that Takahashi Ai is the second Morning Musume and Hello! Project member to graduate at Nippon Bukodan. * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa have the longest tenures as members of the group, and they have participated in the most number of Morning Musume singles, with 35 (Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatsu Terun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai). * ...that Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina have the third longest tenure of any member in Morning Musume. * ...that Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume to be born after the groups formation. * ...that Mitsui Aika was the youngest member in Morning Musume for 4 years. * ...that Yoshizawa Hitomi was the only member that dressed up as a tomboy until her 17th single. * ...that Yaguchi Mari was the smallest Morning Musume member at only 145 cm (4 ft. 9 in.) and 39 kg (86 lbs.). * ...that only 2 current Hello! Project members share the last name that are not siblings. C-ute member Suzuki Airi and Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon. * ... that 2 of the 3 former members of C-ute became Models after leaving. * ...that C-ute is the first group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that Buono! is the second group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that S/mileage is the third group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that everyone in the group MilkyWay was a Soloist. * ...that all C-ute members have a pet. * ...that all main groups in Hello! Project have least one Graduation. * ...that C-ute is the smallest main group with 5 members. * ...that when Kudou Haruka joined Morning Musume, She broke the record that Kago Ai set in 2000 of being the youngest member in the group. * ...that in 2011 S/mileage has had the most line-up changes in a short period of time. (Adding of 5 members, yet loss of 3 members.) * ...that only 3 members in Hello! Project has left due to a illness, Kamei Eri (Morning Musume) and Kosuga Fuyuka (S/mileage) & more recently Mitsui Aika (Morning Musume) * ...that in 2011 the most members were added since Hello! Project Kids back in 2002. (8 New members in Morning musume, and 4 new members in S/mileage.) * ...that when Niigaki Risa graduates, the role as leader of Hello! Project will be passed to someone outside of Morning Musume for the first time. (Shimizu Saki of Berryz Koubou) * ...that since 2009 and till 2012, every last single of Morning Musume of the year was the last single for a graduating member(Kimagure Princess, Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game and Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai). * ...that singer Koda Kumi auditioned, along with Goto Maki, for Morning Musume's 3rd Generation, but failed. * ...that AKB48 member Umeda Ayaka auditioned in 2004 for Morning Musume's 7th Generation, but failed. * ...that AKB48 member Kashiwagi Yuki auditioned in 2006 for the Morning Musume's 8th Generation, but failed. * ...that AKB48 member Kojima Haruna would have rather auditioned for Morning Musume than AKB48. * ...that AKB48 member Maeda Atsuko's first CD that she ever bought was LOVE Machine. * ...that SKE48 member Furukawa Airi auditioned, in 2005, for the Morning Musume's 7th Generation, but failed. * ...that SDN48 member Noro Kayo auditioned for Morning Musume. * ...that AKB48 member Sato Sumire was part of final 5 for Morning Musume 8th Generation, but finally she lost to Mitsui Aika. * ...that Akimoto Yasushi got inspired by H.P. All Stars, having over 40 members, and decided to create AKB48 to have more members. * ...that former Morning Musume member, Konno Asami, is the first member who left Hello! Project and came back. Recently, she left Morning Musume OG again to become a TV Tokyo announcer. * ...that 2010 is the only year when Morning Musume released 2 albums (10 My Me in March and Fantasy! Juuichi in December). * ...that Morning Musume 1st Generation is the only generation to have 5 members. * ...that Morning Musume's 3rd and 7th Generation only have 1 member. * ...that Morning Musume's 2nd and 8th Generation are the only generations to have 3 members * ...that Morning Musume's 4th, 5th, 6th, 9th, and 10th Generation all have 4 members. * ...that Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai were the only Hello! Project members to set a Guinness World Record by spinning the largest Hula Hoop in January 2003 to June 2003 and January 2004 until September 2005, but they appeared in the 2006 addition until 2007. * ...that all main artists of Hello! Project, except S/mileage & C-ute, have released Double A-side singles. * ...that Berryz Koubou is the first main Hello! Project unit that has released more than 1 Double A-side single, with 3. * ...that Morning Musume's 8th generation member Mitsui Aika is the first person since the Elder Club's graduation in 2009 to graduate from the group without graduating from Hello! Project. * ...that Morning Musume's new leader, Michishige Sayumi is the first leader to not be a sub-leader previously. * ...that Shimizu Saki will become longest serving Hello! Project leader, because it isn't expected her to graduate from Berryz Koubou and Hello! Project very soon. * ...that after Niigaki Risa's graduation in 2012, all Hello! Project members were born in Heisei Period. * ...One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show became first Morning Musume single where all members are born in the same period since AS FOR ONE DAY in 2003. * The pictures in the members pages have to be a reasonable size. The pictures cannot be too big. * Do not re-upload pictures that have already been uploaded or posted. * Wait the date of a member's graduation to change their Honorary Titles. * Respect what others have written on the wiki. * You may either add to what others have written, make revisions to something, or begin something new on the wiki. * Use correct spelling and grammar on the wiki. Remember that what goes up on the wiki, goes up for the world to see. This is published writing, not a draft. * Use appropriate language. Do not use any language that could be interpreted as mean to others. * Any factual information must be accurate. * Do not create pages that aren't about Hello! Project or TNX. If you want to talk about a Hello! Project member, please create a blog about it. * Do not erase a Users information or pictures on the members, singles and albums pages. * The wikia is not a competition with the Users have fun with the wikia. * Users can not categorise them selves with the groups or members category. * Do not redirect categorys to the groups pages. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Hello! Project Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Morning Musume Category:Berryz Kobo Category:°C-ute Category:Mano Erina Category:S/mileage Category:Mitsui Aika